The Real Story!
by lilysnape2013
Summary: What if the story everyone knows isn't true? AU! Multiple Pairings. DM/HG, HP/LW, RW/PP, BZ/GW, NL/LL, GW/AT, FW/OC, SS/NM. Rated T BUT WILL BE RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note!**_

_**All credit to J.K. Rowling, except for Gemini! Have fun and R&R**_

* * *

_**The Real Story!: Chapter 1!**_

I came home from work one cold winter afternoon in Salem, Massachusetts. I grabbed my mail and walked inside. I took off my cloak and dropped my boots by the door. I looked through my mail and noticed a red envelope addressed to me with no return address. I turned the envelope around and saw the letter had been closed with a green crest of the letter M stamped into the wax. I set the letter down grabbed a cup of tea and sat down. I opened the letter and it smelled of fresh parchment and new ink, I missed those smells. It read:

_Aunt Gemini Weasley,_

_ I come to you with extreme hopefulness that you will speak with us. My friends/family and I would like to tell you our story so that you can convey the truth to the world. We come __to you with the hope that your knowledge and popularity in both the muggle and magical communities. We are afraid to tell you that the published works of our parents story are not true. We would like to meet you at The Old Spot Pub in Salem, Mass. Location Washington Street, Tomorrow at 8:00pm. We would have the great honor of telling you our story and the story of our parents and your mother. If you decide to give us the honor of your presence please save 10-12 seats. We will not show until we sense your presence. If you could bring our cousins, it would be great to meet them._

_ It's an Honor,_

_ G.M, S.L , J.P, L.N.Z ,A.P, L.L.Z, H.W, M.L, S.M, R.W, T.L, V.W!_

I recognized some of the last initials. But got confused at the first initials.I guess before we start with the story I should explain who I am. My name is Gemini Weasley (née Lestrange). I am 44 years old, though I look 35. My mother and father are Rudulphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. I have curly black long hair and dark brown eyes. My mother sent me over the to the states when I was 5 to live with my Great-Aunt Cassiopeia Black.

My Aunt moved to the states before the Fist Wizarding War started. My mother was a spy for The Order of The Phoenix along with Lucius Malfoy. They were Dumbledore's most prized possesion's, besides The Maurauder's. After the fall of He-Who-Must-Be-Named, my mother was obliviated by a fellow death eater and sent to life in prison. Dumbledore had tried his hardest to get her free but since she had no memory of her loyalties and other death eater's testimony against her she did not fair well along with her cousin Surius Black.

_***Flashback Begin***_

When my mother broke out of Azkaban along with fellow death eaters she flew to Malfoy Manor to be safe with her sister Narcissa Malfoy. As if she relived them Lucius Malfoy replayed all his memory's for her. Upon remembering she was a spy for The Order and that she just spent 11 years locked away in Azkaban for something she did not do. She then became infuriated with her once favoroite Professor, Professor Dumbleore. She quickly dissapperated to Hogwarts.

When she arrived Professor Dumbledore had explained everything that happened and how he couldn't get her free. She calmed down and then gave her Professor a hug and dissapperated to Lestrange Manor. It was just as she remembered it. A semi - white castle with high silver gates. She needed to see her husband and ask where her little girl Gemini was.

Rudulphus answered the door with a scotch in one hand and a cigar in the other. They didn't beleive in the mistreatment of house elves and only had one named Gigdet which was free to do whatever she wanted around the castle and only needed her for parties and big gatherings. Rudulphus went into hiding with their daughter Gemini half way through the First Wizarding War. He had not taken a side in the war yet and they needed to keep their daughter safe.

Months and months had gone by and Rudulphus was getting worried about his wife, but he needed to keep Gemini safe. He was under the protection of Andromeda Tonks, Bellatrix's younger sister. Andromeda had spoken of a relative that escaped to the states once she heard of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rise. Rudulphus thought it would be best if he brought their daughter to the states for the time being so he could make sure the safety of his wife. When the war was over and Bellatrix was sentenced to live in Azkaban, he drank his life away and came to the decision that Gemini was better living with her Great- Aunt, away from everything.

"Hello dear Husband!" Bellatrix said and gave Rudulphus a hug. Rudulphus dropped his glass and began to cry.

"I can't believe your here, what happened?" Rudulphus said. Practically crushing his wife in a hug.

"Thanks to Voldermort, Sirius and I escaped! Now before you freak out, I have all my memories and Dumbledore will get Sirius and I actually released." Bellatrix said giving her husband a kiss.

"Where is Gemini? She's 16? Don't tell me she's married already?" Bellatrix said as she scoped around the castle.

"She's been living with your Aunt Cassiopeia Black. She needed to be safe so I could help you during the war." Rudulphus said as he sat solemnly back in his chair.

"What? Where? Is she safe? " Bellatrix asked with tears in her eyes.

"Salem, Massachusetts; and yes she's very safe. Your Aunt has done a marvelous job raising her." Rudulphus said trying to smile. Before he knew it Bellatrix dissaperated from the room.

Bellatrix apperated in front of her Aunt's house and walked up the path to the door. She stopped for a minute and straightened up her dress robes and fixed her hair and then rang the doorbell awaiting for someone to answer.

"Hello!" said a girl with beautiful flowing black hair and a mess of curls.

"Hello, I'm Bella..." Bellatrix said before she was cut off by her Aunt Cassiopeia running to the door.

"BELLATRIX! Your alive!" Cassiopeia said as she flung her arms around her.

"Hello Aunt Cassie, How are you?" Bellatrix said and she enveloped her Aunt in a hug. Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix loved their Aunt Cassie to death. When they were little they would come spend a month with her over summer holidays. Her Aunt never married so she loved having her niece's and nephew's occupy her house.

"Good, Good! Gemini, this is your mother Bellatrix." Cassiopeia said.

"I know, she looks like the picture Dad gave to me when I was 10. Hello Mum." Gemini said as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and gave her a hug. They ushered her inside and sat and drank tea while talking about Gemini's studies at Woodley Academy for Wizards and Witches. A Wizarding school in the states.

"There is four houses at Woodley Acadamy, much like Hogwarts. There is Hardihood, which is much like Gryffindor. There is Perspicacity, which is Like Ravenclaw. Drudgery, which is like Hufflepuff. Then Emulation, My house which is much like Slytherin." I said with a proud voice.

"Oh honey I wish you would've gotten sorted into Hardihood. A lot of Slytherin's turn bad sweetheart." Bellatrix said with a heavy heart. She herself wished she had gotten into Gryffindor when she entered night was coming to a close and more quickly than Gemini wanted. She wanted to know her mother greatly and go back home.

"Although I would love to take you back home with me. But your safer with your Aunt. at the present moment. Voldemort is coming into power again and we need our children safe." Bellatrix said with tears in her eyes.

"Aunt Cassiopeia, Do you think if we had more children that needed a safe haven during the war that they could come here?" Bellatrix said as she cleared her throat and wiped her tears.

"Sure, Dumbledore used this as a safe house for The Order during the First Wizarding War, I can expand the house and make more rooms." Cassiopeia said as she put her tea back on the the table.

"I love you sweetheart, See you soon!" Bellatrix said as she hugged and kissed her daughter. Gemini had no idea this would be the first and last time she saw her mother.

Through the next 5 years I met many people and spent quite a lot of time with my family and new friends.

I met Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, and Ron Weasley the first year. Harry and I fell absolutely in love with each other. We would read, go on walks, watch T.V., play Wizards Chess. I was the only one that could ever beat Ron Weasley in Wizards Chess, he was pretty upset about it. One afternoon before they were to return to Hogwart's for their 5th Year Harry came into the Library and sat down next to me.

"Gem, I want to tell you something." Harry said as he took my book away from me.

"Yes Harry, Of course." I said as I turned to look at him.

"I love you Gem! Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry said. I looked at him and noticed his whole heart wasn't into what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Harry but don't tell me something when you don't even mean it." I responded as he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean Gem?" Harry said almost of the verge of tears.

"You love someone else Harry. I can see it in your eyes. Who is it?" I said as my heart broke but I knew we weren't going to last. We just weren't right for each other.

"There is one girl I like back at Hogwarts but she doesn't even know I exist." Harry said in a sad low voice.

"Harry, you wont know until you try. She probably love's you too but thinks she isn't good enough for you. What's her name?"I said. I wanted to know the girl who had Harry's heart.

"Lavender Brown, She is in our year and in Gryffindor as well." Harry said as he started to daydream.

"Tell her how you feel Harry."I said. I had a feeling that Lavender was someone important to Harry.

"Thanks Gem, I do love you though very much." Harry said as he placed a kiss on my forehead and walked out of the library. They left a couple of days later and I was very sad.

The rest of the years I met my cousin's Draco Malfoy and Nyphadora Tonks (Dora). The Weasley Clan ( Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny). I met my Aunt Narcissa and Unlce Lucius, my second cousin Surius Black. Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson, Alastor Moody, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. I became fast friends with Hermoine, Luna, Pansy, Tonks, Lavender, and Ginny.

It seemed as though everyone in the house had a significant other in the group. Blaise was with Ginny much to her parents disapproval cause of the age difference, Neville was with Luna, Harry and Lavander were really close friends and shared everything, once in a while they would hook up (I knew I was on to something with those two). Hermoine was with Draco but only when they thought they were alone. Ron was uncontrollably in love with Pansy, everyone wanted the kind of love they had.

I however wanted what Draco and Hermoine had, when they looked at each other no matter how far away they were, when they looked at each other it was like they were the only people in the room. While at the safe house I met Fred Weasley. He was a year younger than I but I always found him fascinating. He would make me laugh, and always gets everybody in a good mood when they are thinking about family who were still in arms way.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine left for a mission per Professor Dumbledore's Orders. They said goodbye to everyone and gave their loved one's hugs and kisses. When they left I saw how much it tore out Pansy, Draco, Lavender, and all the Weasley's faces. The way they walked around was like they were zombies, they ate slept and went to the bathroom. Fred started helping me cook dinner for everyone every night. He said it helped him get his mind of everything and his family. We were slowly getting to know each other. He'd make me laugh, he told me he liked to make me smile cause my eyes sparkled. I was falling in love with Fred Weasley everyday.

The day everyone had to leave to fight in the war was the worst day of my life. I was worried about my mom, my dad, Fred, Draco, Tonks who just had her baby a couple of months ago.

Before everyone left Fred grabbed my arm and pulled me into the parlor. He pushed me up against the wall and put his lips to mine and my whole body tingled. Our lips parted and he stared into my eyes.

"I love you Gemini!" Fred Said as he kissed her cheek and dissaperated.

I sat at home waiting for any kind of news. I went from crying, freaking out, hyperventilating, and then just sat there staring at the wall. All of the sudden I heard 5 pops downstairs. I couldn't move out of fear who could be there as well as who wouldn't be there.

I walked downstairs and I could see the glum looks on their faces. Harry, Fred, Ron, Draco, and Severus Snape stood before me. Before I could say anything Severus started to speak.

"Gemini, your mother and father are dead." Severus said. The words hit her like a ton of bricks and she started to cry.

"How?" I asked between sobs. Fred walked over and got down on the floor and hugged me.

" Your dad was hit by a Killing Curse from Fenrir Greyback trying to protect your mother. Voldemort Imperio'd your mother to kill my mom. I didn't want you to hate my mother so I hit her with the Killing Curse. I'm so sorry." Fred said as he started to cry and let go of me.

"Don't let me go, get back over here Fred Weasley!" I screamed from across the room.

"I killed your mom, Gem!" Fred said while crying.

"Yeah, to protect your own mother Fred, I understand." I said while a smile on my face.

"I love you Gem!" Fred said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Fred! Who else Severus?" I asked as I looked up to see the Professor's face. There were tears streaming down his face.

"Remus and Tonks were Crucio'd into insanity by the Carrow's. Tonks told me before the battle that if anything happened to Remus or her she wants Fred and you to take care of Teddy." Draco said as he kneeled down and looked into my eyes and giving me a hug. I cried for about 5 minutes before I spoke again.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Lavender.." Harry said crying.

"I'm so sorry Harry!" I said.

"Dumbledore, Arthur, Siruis, and Lucius as well. Sirius took a killing curse meant for Narcissa. Lucius took a dark curse for Me and was shattered when a death eater punched him. Arthur jumped in front of Molly when your mother shot a killing curse at her. There's something else that I need to tell Harry!" Severus said in a very low and sad striken voice.

"What is it? Just tell me Severus." Harry said almost on the verge of tears.

"It's about Lavender..She was bit by Fenrir Greyback before she died. So she will come back alive. She'll be a werewolf like Remus. There is one more thing though Harry. A couple of months ago Lavender came to me in confidence and made sure to keep it a secret unless of her untimely death. Harry, Lavender was 4 months pregnant." Severus finished. Everyone gasped and looked at Harry.

"I don't understand. What does that mean?" Harry said as looked confused at his old Potion's Professor.

"When Lavender was bit by Fenrir it gave the baby the Lycanthropy Gene. But also since she was carrying the baby when she was bit that means the baby is fully developed at 6 months the baby will transform into a werewolf while still inside the womb. He or she will tear Lavender's inside's out and she will not survive. The only way to make sure Lavender lives is to abort the baby." Severus finished crying. In the years he had taken Harry under his wing and thought of him as a son.

"No...Lavender has to live. I was going to tell her I loved her after The Final Battle. No, no, no...Why me?" Harry was crying. Draco and Ron walked over to Harry and each placed a hand on his shoulder. Trying to give him comfort.

"Wait, where's Hermoine and Pansy? Nothing happened to them right?" I said as it dawned on me that they weren't in the room with us.

"Hermoine got hit with a nasty curse trying to protect my father and is being treated at Hogwarts by Madam Pompfrey." Draco said and he straightened up.

"Pansy thought she'd be best helping Madam Pompfrey since if Hermoine was able to, she would be. I think she also just wanted to be close to Hermoine but I wasn't going to bring it up." Ron said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So in order for Lavender to live she has to give up our baby?" Harry said finally stopped crying.

"Yes Harry." Severus said.

"If she's alive? Where is she?" Harry said eyeing Severus.

"In my chambers Harry, I'll take you!" Severus said as Harry grabbed his arm and they dissaperated. A couple of minutes later Ron and Draco dissaperated to Hogwarts before their girlfriends killed them. Draco had kissed Hermoine on the battle field when she was hit and everyone saw and no one seemed to care. A couple of people said they already knew.

"Gem? Can I ask you a question?" Fred said picking her up and guiding her to the couch. He started the fire and got a blanket and sat next to me and placed a blanket on me.

"Yeah sure, What is it Fred?" I asked confused.

"Gem, I know we've only known each other for a short time but you are my soul mate. Will you Marry Me?" Fred said as I turned to him and there was a beautiful white gold band with one sapphire stone and tiny diamonds around it. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Yes, yes! Fred, I love you!" I said as I jumped on him and kissed him.

_***Flashback Ends***_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Story!: Chapter 2!**

I sat there and looked at the family picture on my mantle. Fred was standing in the back making a joke and the kids were laughing. I stood there with my hands on my hips mad cause my husband a grown man had ruined our 5th family picture. Teddy Lupin stood between Fred and I. He was 18 when the picture was taken. Teddy was about 6'5", shaggy dark brown hair, green eyes, an very tan. He required Tonk's gift of Metamorphmagus instead of the Lycanthropy Gene. Teddy had just graduated from Woodley Acadamy. Lucius Remus Weasley and Arthur Rudulphus Weasley were 12 years old, they were the exact replica of Fred and George, humor as well. They were in there 2nd year at Woodley Acadamy. Bellatrix Molly Weasley was 11 and just started her first year at Woodley Acadamy for Wizards and Witches.

Fred and I decided to stay in America and raise our family. I was a writer and Fred didn't want to take me away from my job. He got a job in the Auror department in America and he absolutely loved it.

Remembering everything that happened was easy to do because there was so much heartbreak and death how could you forget. Harry had convinced Lavender that he needed her and they decided to get an abortion. Harry and Lavender married 6 months later. ( They have an older boy and then a set of twin's a boy and a girl). Ron and Pansy got married 2 months after Harry and Lavender ( They have a boy and a girl). Draco and Hermoine married on the anniversary of the final battle. They wanted there to be something to celebrate on that day, instead of remembering all the death and hurt it brought. They wanted their friends and family would remember a new beginning ( They have a set of twin's a boy and a girl, and a younger boy). Neville and Luna got married 3 months after Draco and Hermoine. (They have a set of twin's a boy and a girl, and a younger daughter). Blaise and Ginny got married a couple months later. ( They have 2 girls).

It is now 22 years since The Final Battle at Hogwarts. I am walking towards The Old Spot Pub with a letter in my hand. I walk through the door and knocked my boots off of all the snow and picked a table in the back and dragged 15 chairs and then sat down and took off my coat. I heard the door open and in walked 12 adults in long black cloaks. As they made their way towards me I stood up and waited. They all dropped their hoods and made their way towards me. They walked with such grace it was breath taking. I noticed the first boy.

"Teddy, It's so good to see you son." I said as I wrapped my arms around my adopted son. He went over to England to play Seeker for the England National Quidditch Team. So he has been staying with Harry and Lavender for a while.

"Hello Mum! I've missed you! Where's dad thought you two were attached at the hip?" Teddy said as he chuckled. He took off his cloak and started to greet everyone.

"Mum, This is Victoria Weasley!" Teddy said as I greeted her with a handshake. She was about the same age as Teddy and was about 5'10", Long straight blonde hair, blue eyes, pale milky skin.

"Bill Weasley and Fluer Delacour's daughter. I could tell by your eyes." I said with a smile. Victoria took off her cloak and sat down next to Teddy.

"Gemini Bellatrix Malfoy, and this is my twin brother Scorpius Sirius Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Gemini said as she went in for a hug. She was a couple years younger than Teddy and Victoria. She was about 6'0", Long wavy blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes (silver sparkles), pale milky skin. Scorpius was about 6'1", Straight length brown hair, fierce blue eyes (silver sparkles), pale milky skin.

"You must be Draco Malfoy and Hermoine Granger's children?" I said as I hugged Gemini and gave Scorpius a handshake.

" Yes Ma'am, How did you know?" Scorpius said as his sister and him took off their cloaks and sat down leaving a chair in-between them.

" My name is Gemini, and my mothers name was Bellatrix. Your parents would be the only ones who would name you after myself and my mother. Scorpius is named after a constellation and his middle name is my second cousin Sirius's name." I responded with a smile.

"We have a younger brother who's name is Cealum as well. You are very popular in the wizarding world, for your mother's role in the war. She is a beloved hero." Gemini said with a signature Malfoy smirk.

"Hello, Severus Remus Longbottom this is my twin sister Minerva Anne Longbottom. We have a younger sister named Alice who stayed because of her N.E.W.T.S. It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Severus said as he stretched out a hand. He is about 6'2", Straight eye length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, pale milky skin. Minerva went in for a hug. She was shorter than her twin about 5'10", Curly long brown hair, bright blue eyes, pale milky skin.

"Ah Nevile and Luna, I can see it in the eyes." I responded as they both took their cloaks off. Severus went and sat next to Gemini and Minerva sat in a chair two seats away from Scorpius.

"I'm James Sirius Potter. It's a honor to meet you." James said as he grabbed my hand in a strong hold. James was about 6'2", Short shaggy brown hair, green eyes, tan.

"Ma'am I'm Albus Severus Potter. I have a twin who's name is Andromeda. It's a huge pleasure." Albus said giving me a hug. Albus was about 6'1", Straight eye length brown hair, green eyes, tan.

"How's Lavender?" I asked and they turned around taking their cloaks off. James and Albus both sat down leaving a chair in-between them.

"Mom's good, she's been a bit nervous lately though. Albus got her Lycanthropy Gene and she doesn't want anything to happen. She's a bit possessive." James said.

"I would understand completely." I said as the boys looked shocked by my answer.

"What do you mean by that Ma'am?" Albus said as his head shot up from where he was talking with Scorpius.

"Mum, They don't know about Annabelle." Teddy said as he started listening to the conversation.

"Who's Annabelle? Teddy? Aunt Gemini?" James said with curiosity in his eyes.

"We'll talk about it later, promise!" I said as I tried to drop the conversation. I had no idea that Harry and Lavender didn't tell them about Annabelle.

"Lillian Nympadora Zambini and this is my sister Lucy Lucretia Zabini." Lillian said as she walked towards me and shook my hand, Lucy followed and shook my hand and gave me a smile. Lillian was about 5'10", Long straight red hair, blue eyes, dark skin. Lucy was about 5'11", Long straight black hair, tan skin.

"Ah, Ginerva and Blaise, I presume." I said as i smiled. Lillian slid her cloak off and sat next to James. James took a hold of her hand and kissed her cheek. Lucy took her cloak off and slid in the seat next to Albus and gently kissed kiss cheek.

"Right on the dot Ma'am." Lillian responded with a smile.

"Rose Molly Wealsey, Nice to meet you Ma'am." Rose said as she took off her cloak and gave me a hug. Rose was about 5'9", Straight long black hair, green eyes, tan. She sat next to Scorpius and took his hand. They both smiled.

"Hugo Arthur Weasley, Ma'am. It's a pleasure." Hugo said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Hugo was about 6'3", Shaggy red hair, blue eyes, tan. He took his cloak off and sat next to Minerva. He stretched out his arm and placed it in her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ron and Pansy's children I presume Long sleek black hair gave it away darling." I said as they all were seated. She looked out over the children they made her proud.

"Hello everyone, my name is Gemini Weasley née Lestrange. I am all your Aunt." I said with a smile on my face. Everyone smiled back at me.

"Mum, We are here because we want the right story to get out into the world. The correct version." Teddy said with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

"My dad Draco, was made out to be a villain They say he tortured my mom Hermoine all through out school. Which is a lie. Our parents don't like the way they were perceived. We want to do something about." Scorpius said with anger in his eyes.

"OK, before we begin James and Albus? Do you want to know about Annabelle?" I ask looking at their curiosity.

"Yes please?" James said looking at Albus for conformation.

"Your father Harry and your mother Lavender. They were really really close. Best friends if you ask me. He cherished her opinion more than anyone else's besides Surius. Your parents before they were together would find comfort in each other while they stayed at the safe house. When they went to The Final Battle, Harry was going to tell Lavender that he loved her. Lavender at the time of the battle was 4 months pregnant. She had failed to tell Harry. When she died she was bit by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. When he bit her, cause she was currently carrying a baby, when they baby became full term which is about 6 months, the baby would basically eat your mother from the inside out when the baby was born. " I paused for a moment and everyone looked sick. I continued.

"In order for your mother to survive she had to get an abortion in order to ensure her safety. Now before I go any further we had found out from Severus that if a baby is being carried when the mother gets bitten they only live for up to 5 months after being born. Harry and Lavender took everything into consideration at first Lavender was completely against it and told Harry to "Get the bloody hell out of here Harry. You are not the man I thought I knew." Lavender after being told the statistics by Professor Severus agreed to do the procedure. We all went to the funeral. They buried Annebelle Lillian Potter, your sister. Harry proposed to her a week later and told her that he couldn't live life without her." I finished everyone was in tears except for Teddy and Victoria. They already knew the story cause she would've been the same age as them.

"I'm glad my mother is alive, but I wish I could have met Annabelle." James said crying.

"How are all of your parents?" I asked.

"They're good, no one's died yet." Severus said as everyone let out a chuckle.

"Do your parents know you here?" I pondered but I already knew the answer.

"No, they'd kill us. Not for seeing you, but traveling across the country." Gemini answered as she put her hair up into a bun, She looked so much like Hermoine it was unmistakable and breath taking.

"Thought so. You know I'll have to Owl every single one of your parents right?" I said. I wouldn't like it if my children flew across the ocean with me knowing.

"Come on Mum? At least wait till we are done then you can have them flu here." Teddy said as he stood up.

"Oh fine, don't beg Teddy." I said motioning for him to sit back down.

"Before we get into stories of the past. I want to know the houses you were sorted into?" I said waiting for an answer.

"Gemini, Albus, Andromeda, Scorpius, Severus and I were all sorted into Slytherin." Lucy said with a huge smile.

"Hugo, Lillian, Caelum, Rose and I were all sorted into Gryffindor." James said and he kissed Lillian on the cheek.

"I was sorted into Ravenclaw along with Alice, following our mother's footsteps." Minerva said very proud.

"After the downfall of Lord Voldemort there was house unity and not as many rivalries going on. Unless you really just didnt like someone. I just wish that's what it had been like for our parents. They had it so hard." Scorpius said with a sad tone as he remembered everything his parents told the two of them that they went through.

"That's good, House unity is hard to come by." I said very proud to be there Aunt.

"So I'm assuming, Teddy is with Victoria; Gemini is with Severus; Scorpius is with Rose; James is with Lily; Albus is with Lucy; and Hugo is with Minerva?" I said. I always had a keen eye for my surroundings.

"Mum always said, "Your Aunt Gemini knew we would be together before we did." Our parents talk about Uncle Fred and you all the time. They miss you guys. They say you have a life here and would never move to England. Well, you know our lives busy, busy, busy." James said.

"Your Uncle Fred and I actually going to be moving and the end of the school year. Bellatrix is in her last year at Woodley's and were will be moving into the Lestrange Manor." I said. We were actually really excited for the move. The boys were already packed and ready to go, they were excited to meet their cousins, Aunt's, and Uncle's.

"Our parents will be so excited." Gemini said as she started practically jumping up and down in her seat. All of a sudden we heard the fire getting bigger and saw 10 people in long black cloaks walk out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Story!: Chapter 3!**

"Gemini Bellatrix Malfoy, Scorpius Sirius Malfoy. What on earth do you think you are doing leaving your mother and I in a panic. She practically destroyed the Manor." Draco stood above his children with anger in his eyes. Hermoine walked slowly up to her children. She was still thin, children had done wonders for her body.

"Hello, Gemini!" Draco said and turned around.

"Gemini? Wait a second." Draco said as he turned around and realized his children were with their aunt.

"Hello Draco, Hermoine. I'm assuming the whole crew is here?" I asked and they shook their head and smiled. I gave Hermoine a hug and kissed her cheek and hugged my cousin as the others filled in.

"Gem, It's been to long!" Luna said as she stepped forward and hugged her old friend.

"Luna. Always nice to see an old partner in crime." I said. Luna and I would always tag along with Fred and George and cause trouble.

"Pansy, Ginny. You two are just beautiful." I said as I hugged them both and gave them a peck on the cheek.

"You are the only that's beautiful Gemini, How's my brother treating you? Good I hope or I'll kill him!" Ginny said as she sat down.

"Ah, Treats me like a princess. He should be here soon along with the boys." I said. Ron and Blaise all greeted me and silently sat down with the others.

"Wait a second...Harry, Fluer?" I said as I looked around and noticed Lavender was not with him. Harry walked over and placed a kiss on my cheek before answering. Harry will always have a small piece of my heart.

"Yes Gemini?" Harry said smiling it had been long since she saw her old friends. Fluer gracefully twirled around.

"Where's Lavender and Bill?" I asked still confused.

"Oh sorry Gem, it's a full moon tonight. They are hunting together in a dome of prectection so noone can get in or out. I'm sure they send their love." Harry said. Looked like a love sick puppy if I ever saw one.

"Hello Gemini! Bill and I have missed you guys." Fluer said as she gave me a hug. Bill and Fluer would floo to us over the summer every year so Teddy and Victoria could hang out. Fluer went and sat next to Teddy in a Parlor chair.

"Still madly in love with her aren't ya?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't miss a thing do you Gem?" Harry said with a smile.

"Dad, How come you never told us about Annabelle?" Albus asked earning a smack in the arm from James. Gemini knew she was in for some hurt. She looked around at all their faces and all had hurt in their eyes.

"Dad, Don't get mad at Aunt Gemini. We put Veritaserum in her coffee. We didn't want her to lie to us about anything we asked." James said quickly trying to cover up the mess his brother made.

"I wouldn't hate your Aunt Gemini if my life depended on it. I loved her once before your mother and still do. Your mother has always been emotional about Annabelle, we don't really ever talk about her. We go visit her grave once a year and tell her that we love her and that we are sorry." Harry said. He never was right with words but he tried his best to give them the information that his son's wanted.

"Ron and Ginny as I live and breathe!" Fred said as he walked into the pub with our boys trailing behind him. He walked over to me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Dad..." Lucius said

"...Mum!" Arthur said.

"Don"t kiss..." Lucius said.

"... in front of us!" Arthur said.

"Gross!" They said together.

"Everyone this is Arthur Rudulphus Weasley and Lucius Remus Weasley. We have a daughter Bellatrix Molly Weasley as well. She's at a Woodley studying for her O.W.L.S. You'll meet her tomorrow." I said standing up and giving my boys a hug.

"Come on Mum!" Lucius and Arthur said together.

"You named Lucius after my father? Why didn't you tell me Fred? Gemini?" Draco said standing up giving the boys a stern handshake.

"Your farther took a curse for my mother, Draco. It's the least I could do to show gratitude." I said as I sat back down next to Fred.

"I don't believe it Fred! They are exactly like George and you." Ron said before getting up and giving his brother a hug.

"We should probably hide our daughters Harry. Those boys will be in the family." Luna said. Harry never doubted Luna's intuition cause it was always right. Thought it be best to make sure his daughter isn't alone with them till she's at least out of school.

"How is George?" Fred asked. Fred and George had a falling out when Fred decided to stay in America with Gemini. He took it very personally and they haven't spoken in years. I tried to get Fred to forgive his brother but he wasn't having it.

"Married to your old girlfriend actually, Angelina Thompson." Ginny said with a chuckle.

"They have two kids and live in Godric's Hollow." Ginny finished. I started to get a little jealous and my cheeks started to flush.

"Gemini, No need to worry your husband still has the hott's for you. I can see it burning within his eyes." Luna said as she stood in the middle of the large group.

"Thank you for that Luna." I said as I started to blush.

"Don't get jealous love, I don't get jealous when I see Harry and you together." Fred said and glanced over at Harry before finishing. "Gem told me everything Harry, Don't worry I wont kill you." Fred said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I love your wife Fred. However, I love my wife more." Harry said as he looked at his boys.

"So, Why did you guys fly your brooms over the Atlantic Ocean to see your Aunt Gemini. You knew you could have just floo'd here from our place." Hermoine said in a calm and motherly voice.

"Mum, we didn't want everyone here. We wanted Aunt Gemini to revise the story so that what really happened got out. We don't like the way our families were portrayed as enemies. The way father was perceived as torturing you all through Hogwart's. It's not okay." Gemini finished as she had tears in her eyes.

"Where are the rest of your children?" I asked.

"Narcissa is watching them, poor dear!" Luna said as she got more comfortable on the floor in between Neville's legs.

"OK Gemini, We understand what you are saying." Hermoine said as she went to comfort her daughter.

"Who should tell the stories? You or us?" Neville said as he grabbed Luna to come sit by him. She was still standing in the middle of the crowd just looking at everyone.

"I think you guys should each tell your story since you lived the memories and we just know them." Rose said as she eyed her mother to start.

"I think we should go by who's known each other the longest then move on to everyone else." Pansy said sitting on the arm chair of the Parlor chair Ron was sitting in. Ron put her arm around her waist and kissed her arm. Blaise was sitting in the Parlor chair next to Ron and Ginny also took a seat on the opposite arm chair of Pansy.

"Draco and Hermoine, That's you!" Luna said.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Story!: Chapter 4!: Draco and Hermoine's Story**

"Let's start at when we first met shall we?" Draco said as he grabbed Hermoine's hand.

It was a cold December day. I was 6 years old and my parents were going to be taking me into Muggle London for the afternoon. My mum wanted to get a book by her favorite author. They were going to be heading to Bristol and go to Blackwells Bookshop so mum could get her book and then we would venture the rest of the city and look at the site's. It was around 8:00am when mum called me down to leave.

"Draco dear, are you ready? We are leaving." Narcissa yelled up the staircase waiting for her son to descend. Narcissa and Lucius wanted her son to know about muggles and not be prejudiced like her grandfather was.

"Coming Mum." Draco exited his room. He was wearing black slack's and a dark blue shirt. His Mum wanted them to dress as close to Muggles as they could so they wouldn't attract to much attention. My Father grabbed my hand and floo'd to The Leaky Cauldron. My Mum shortly followed. She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the Leaky Cauldron to our destination.

"Draco we are almost there dear, not much longer." Narcissa said. They had been walking for almost a half hour before they finally reached Blackwell's Bookstore.

"Mum, can I go over there?" I said pointing to the children section of the bookstore.

"Of course son, we will come get you when we get the books." Lucius said as he grabbed my coat and slung it over his arm. I walked over to the children's section and saw a girl reading a book on the window sill. She had long wavy brown hair and was reading "The Guide to Young Witches and Wizards".

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm 6 years old!" I said with a smile and extended my hand to her. When she turned to look at me I saw the most amazing chocolate brown eyes. I was frozen still like my whole world stopped in time.

"Hello, I'm Hermoine Granger. I'm also 6 years old." Hermoine said with a smile and extended her hand. Her smile was intoxicating. I knew this girl was special.

"Nice to meet you Hermoine. What is that your reading?" I asked as I sat down on the other side of the window.

" Nice to meet you too Draco. Oh "A Guide to Young Witches and Wizards" It's very interesting." Hermoine said as she handed me the book.

"Do you believe in Witches and Wizards, Hermoine?" I asked. I knew that they existed but wasn't sure if she did. Then the books in the children section started to whirl around in the air. I knew it wasn't me, and I knew it was her.

"If they were it sure would explain a lot." Hermoine said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Then I have a surprise for you. Father? Mother? Come here please?" Draco yelled to the other side of the bookstore.

"Yes Draco? There is no need to shout." Lucius said as he walked into the children's section of the bookstore.

"Father, Mother this is Hermoine Granger. She's a witch." I said. They all looked at me shocked.

"Are you sure son?" Narcissa said as she bowed down and looked into Hermoine's eyes.

"Yes Mother, She levitated all the books in the room without even looking at them." I said with a smile across my face.

"Granger? Why does that name seem familiar?" Lucius said starting to remember all the magical families in the magical community.

"Hermoine? Where are your parents?" Narcissa asked as she started standing back up.

"They are working. Their both dentists. Their practice is down the road. I come here to read so I'm not in their way while they are working." Hermoine responded with a smile. I could tell she was proud of her family.

"Granger, Granger, Granger? Ah! Hector Dagworth-Granger. He went to school with my father." Lucius said as he finally remembered.

"I'm sorry Sir, Who?" Hermoine said confused.

"Do you have a grandfather named Hector Dagworth-Granger?" Lucius said. Hector was a well known pure-blood wizard and then dissapeared when He-Who-Must-Not-Named came into power.

"Sir, I don't have a grandfather. Only a grandmother." Hermoine responded with curiosity.

"You must be a Muggle-Born witch." Lucius said with a smile.

"Muggle? What is a Muggle?" Hermoine asked.

"A Muggle-Born Witch is a child who was born to non-magical parents, but contains magical ability. There is nothing wrong with a Muggle-Born but certain families disprove of them being admitted into Hogwarts." Narcissa sad making sure she reminded her that there was nothing wrong with her blood status.

"Some people consider Muggle-Born witches as staining the magical community and might refer to you as a "Dirty Mudblood" but they are wrong. You need to remember that." Lucius said. He thought blood purity was disgusting and looked down to anyone who relished in old ways.

"Can we meet your parents Hermoine?" Narcissa asked while handing Draco a coat.

"Sure, They should be on their lunch right now." Hermoine responded. We all walked out of the bookstore and started the 10 minute walk to their office. Hermoine and I walked in front of my parents and chatted a little bit.

"You'll probably be getting a letter from Hogwart's when you turn 11 and we'll be in the same school." Draco said excited.

"Hogwarts?" Hermoine asked putting her and into her pocket it was very cold outside. I took my green scarf off and laid it around her neck.

"Hogwarts is a school for Witches and Wizards. You start when your 11 and finish when your 18." Draco started. He looked over at Hermoine who was positively entranced at what I was saying.

"There are four Houses at Hogwarts. Hufflepuff's which are known for hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty. Their school colors are Yellow and Black. Ravenclaw's which are known for intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. Their school colors are Blue and Bronze. Slytherin's which are known for ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. Their school colors are Green and Silver. Gryffindor's which are known for courage, bravery, nerve and chivalry. Their school color's are Red and Gold. I want to be in Gryffindor, but my parents say I'll be in Slytherin." Draco said finishing in a sad voice.

"I'll probably be in Ravenclaw. My parents always tell me I'm extremely Intelligent and creative." Hermoine responded. We arrived and walked inside and took off our coats and made sure our boots didn't track any snow into their business.

"Hermoine, Who are these people?" Hermoine's mother asked as she walked into the lobby.

"Sorry to intrude Ma'am. I am Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife Narcissa Malfoy and this is my son Draco Malfoy." Lucius said and extended a hand in greeting. A man walked in and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I am Jean Granger and this is my husband Hector Granger." Jean said as she shook Lucius's hand.

"Lucius? What are you doing here?" Hector asked as he started walking towards Lucius shacking his hand.

"I knew I recognized the name Granger. It's been too long old friend." Lucius said as he gave Hector a half hug. Hermoine looked at her father confused.

"Lucius's father and my father were old friends. We grew up together before my father and mother left the Wiazarding World. When He-Who-Must-Not-Named came into power your grandfather needed to flee because he married your grandmother, who was a Muggle. When I was born I didn't show any magical abilities, qualifying me as a Squib. He told your father before departure I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Hector finished motioning for everyone to sit down.

"My father died shortly after the war started. He-Who-Must-Not-Named did it himself because he was renouncing his ways." Lucius finished. He was very proud of his father and showed it when necessary.

"I am so sorry to hear that Lucius." Hector said as he grabbed everyone tea and sat down.

"Father does that mean I'm a "Mudblood"?" Hermoine said. Her father choked on his tea and cleared his throat.

"Hermoine, We told you that word is not who you are. Don't ever think that." Narcissa said almost of the verge of tears.

"Sweetheart, You are a Muggle-Born. Yes. Like Narcissa said don't use that word it's disgusting" Hector responded and gave Narcissa a smile in thanks.

"Hermoine will be attending Hogwarts with me when she's 11." Draco said excited.

"She's shown magical ability." Hector said raising her eyebrow.

"She levitated the books in the Library Sir. She's powerful for an 11 year old. I can only lift one or two books and even after that I'm exhausted for the rest of the day." Draco said highly impressed.

"She's very powerful Hector. She'll be a wonderful addition to the magical world." Lucius said.

"Hermoine? Why didn't you tell us? I told you that you could come to us with anything." Hector said as he placed a hand on Hermoine's shoulder.

"I thought I was a freak dad. I didn't want Mother and you to confirm it." Hermoine said with tears in her eyes. I moved closer to Hermoine and took her hand trying to comfort her any way I could.

"Sweetheart, You will never be a freak." Hector said as he kissed Hermoine's cheek with tears in his eyes.

"Hector, You know The Granger Manor is still standing right?" Lucius said as he grabbed his long black cane.

"I thought they would've demolished it when my father dissapeared?" Hector said with a look of interest.

"No, still standing. Narcissa and I go once a year and clean up the place." Lucius said with loyalty.

"I appreciate that more than you ever know Lucius, Narcissa." Hector said with a smile.

"You should move into it. Your father put it under your name and it belongs to you." Lucius said looking at Hermoine and I with interest.

"I'll have to talk about with Jean but I would love to go back to my old house." Hector said.

"Well, we should go Lucius before it get's too late. We have to walk back to The Leaky Cauldron before it get's too late." Narcissa said motioning for me to hurry up.

"Please let us know your answer as soon as possible. We will make the arrangements." Lucius said as he started to shake Hector's hand.

"We will as soon as we come to a decision Lucius. It was nice to meet you Narcissa, Draco." Hector said as he shook Narcissa hand.

"Draco, It was nice to meet you." Hermoine said and gave me a hug.

"Nice to meet you to Hermoine. See you soon." I said as I returned the hug. We put on our coats and walked like long walk to The Leaky Cauldren. As we were walking all I could think about was Hermoine. I would write her tomorrow. We stepped into The Leaky Cauldron and Floo'd home.

"Good Night Mother, Good Night Father." I said as I started to walk upstairs.

"Going to bed so early Draco?" Narcissa asked and she took off her coat.

"I want to write to Hermoine in the morning." I responded and finished the descent up the stairs. I walked into my room and tried to fall asleep. I overheard my mother and father talking in the parlor.

"Our son is in-love Lucius!" Narcissa said.

"He's too young to be in-love dear." Lucius answered.

"You fell in-love with me when we were 7. Only a year difference Lucius." Narcissa said. I instantly fell asleep awaiting the next day.

When I woke up I grabbed a piece of parchment and grabbed a quill and started to write my letter to Hermoine.

_Dear Hermoine,_

_It was so nice to meet you yesterday. I can tell we are going to be the best of friends. I already miss you and I've only just met you yesterday. Please Owl me back. His name is Bubo bubo. I named him when I was 3, So please don't make fun of me._

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Please give him a treat when he drops the letter off. Doesn't mater what it is he will eat anything._

"Hermoine Granger, Bubo bubo." I said as I attached the letter the his foot and he flew out the window.

"Draco? Did you send your letter?" Lucius stood in his doorway.

"Yes Father, Just sent it." I said getting up from my desk and walking towards my father.

"Your mother and I would like to give you something. If you could get dressed and come downstairs into the Parlour? We'll have tea." Lucius said as he excited my room and started to walk down the stairs. I got dressed in a white shirt and jeans and walked downstairs to join my parents.

"Draco, it's wonderful to see you up. We have something to give you." Narcissa said as she motioned for me to sit down. She then got up and walked to the family safe behind a picture of my grandfather Abraxsus and Hermoine's grandfather Hector.

"Your father gave this to me when I was 7. It's something a Wizard gives a Witch before they are of age to show the other Wizard's that a girl or boy is off the market and is taken." Narcissa said as she handed me a necklace. It was beautiful. It had a silver chain and an emerald gem hanging from it with silver around it.

"If you'd like you can give it to Hermoine and see if she will accept it?" Lucius said very proud of his son.

"Thank you both but I don't want her to think I own her." Draco said and handed the necklace back to his mother.

"Son it's your's, give it to her when your older. Just keep it safe. My father and Hermoine's father crafted it out of magic. It will glow if the person receiving the necklace truly love's the person who is giving them the necklace." Lucius said as he put his hand to stop his son from handing over the necklace.

"Thank you Father, Mother." I said and gave them both a hug. I sat in the Parlor reading a book when I heard my Father yell for me.

"Draco, you have a letter." Lucius yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming Father." I yelled back and shut my book and put it on the couch.

"Hello Dobby, How are you today?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. My father and Mother were cooking dinner and Dobby was setting the table.

"Are you eating with us tonight?" I asked. We absolutely adored our house elf and gave him everything he asked for.

"No, Master Malfoy. I'll be going out to dinner with Gidget." Dobby said and started jumping up and down.

"Dobby, No need for formalities. You are family." Narcissa said as she threw potatoes into a pan of boiling water. I grabbed the letter from the table and opened it up.

"It's from Hermoine, Mum"I said and opened it up quickly.

_Draco,_

_Your owl almost ate my hand. I didn't read your last note till 5 minutes after I opened the letter. My Father and Mother would like for you to tell your parents that we've decided to move into Granger Manor. We will be arriving at the end of the week. I think we'll be great friends too. Can't wait to see you._

_Till Then, Hermoine Granger_

"Mum, Dad! The Granger's are moving into the Manor. They'll be moving by the end of the week." I said running the letter to them.

"This is spectacular new's Narcissa." Lucius said as he dried his hands and grabbed the letter from me.

"I'll have to start on the paperwork. Dobby? Do you mind finishing the desert for me?"Lucius asked as he handed Nacissa the letter.

"I'd be glad Sir." Dobby said as he placed the last fork and brought a stool over to the counter and proceeded to finish the desert.

"Father, I wish I could have known Grandfather." Gemini said and she interrupted the story.

"Your father would've loved to see them grow up Draco." Hermoine said as she kissed Draco and Draco blushed.

"Mum, if your were a Muggle-Born but you had magical ancestors, why are we considered Pure-Blood's shouldn't we be Half- Blood's like James and Albus?" Scorpius asked as he looked at Hermoine.

"That is a whole other story. When I was 18 and my grandmother contacted my parents. She told my father that when he was younger Tom Riddle, which is also known by Lord Voldemort, was jealous of Lucius's friendship with my father and put a curse on him to where his magic ability would never show. So that when he came to power he would rid the world of all Muggle-Born's in return gaining Lucius's friendship cause Hector was no longer alive. Since my father was magical and married a pure-blood witch who's parents kept their identity secret when they moved into Muggle London cause their daughter was marring a Squib." Hermoine stopped for a second and regained her breath before she continued. "So in the end made me a Pure-Blood witch by blood." Hermoine finished and Draco hugged her her tightly remembering all all Hermoine had endured during her schooling at Hogwarts.

"So you were tortured for being a Muggle-Born, and have "Muddblood" forever carved in your arm for something Volemort did to gain Lucius friendship?" Gemini asked absolutely furious.

"If he wasn't dead already I'd kill him myself." Scorpius said clinching his fists.

"Son there is no need for that, It's over now." Draco said trying to calm his son.

"Dad, did you ever give Mum that necklace?" Gemini asked and she clenched Severus's hand.

"Actually no, she found it. We were reading in my room the summer between our 1st and 2nd year and she saw the necklace laying on my desk and asked me who it was for?" Draco said remembering that day.

"He tried to drop the conversation but I wouldn't let it go. I wanted to know who it was for, and extremely jealous." Hermoine said kissing her husbands forehead.

"So I grabbed the necklace and told her it was for her and handed it to her. When she put it on it glowed bright green. I ended up kissing your mother for the first time that day." Draco said as he rubbed his wife's tummy.

"Is there something your not telling us?" Luna and I said at the same time.

"Hermoine is pregnant again." Draco said with a huge smile.

"Eh, Dad! Can we get back to the story?" Scorpius said as he covered his eyes.

"Since we know how you met can we get to Hogwarts and everything." Gemini asked waiting.

"Okay, I'll let your mother finish the story then." Draco said motioning for Hermoine to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

"Where were we? Ah, My family moving into Granger Manor." Hermoine said as she straightened her posture.

The following friday my family moved into Granger Manor with the help of the Malfoy's. Draco and I became fast friends and did everything together. I met a couple of his friends through out the next couple years. I met Pansy and Blaise the following summer when all of our families vacationed to Australia for the summer. I became fast friends with Pansy and the four of us did everything together. The next summer I met Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Draco stressed to me that he did not like them and their families only conversed in order for his parents to keep up appearances in case the Dark Lord rose to power again. He told me not to trust him.

The summer I turned 11 I got my letter to Hogwart's. I was so excited I ran over to Malfoy Manor, which is 10 blocks away.

"Draco, Draco I got my Letter." I ran into the Manor without even knocking.

"Hermoine Dear, What's wrong?" Narcissa saw me out of breath and looked worried.

"I just got my letter Ma'am. Where is Draco?" I said trying to regain my composure.

"Outside by the pool, Hermoine? Congratulations!" Narcissa came and gave me a hug. I walked through the great room and excited through the kitchen.

"Draco? I got my letter!" I screamed. He came running from the other side of the pool/

"I did too Hermoine. I just Owl'd you." Draco said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Things started to progress between Draco and I throughout the years. We still kept a good friendship but didn't have anymore sleepover's per our parents orders.

"Let's open them together Draco." I said as I started to open my letter at the same time Draco did.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Ms. Granger,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_  
**_Minerva McGonagall_**_  
Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

I glanced over at Draco's and it read: 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_  
**_Minerva McGonagall_**_  
Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

We both pulled out the attached letter that had all of our supplies we needed.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_  
_First-year students will require:_  
_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_  
_A History of Magic_  
_by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical Theory_  
_by Adalbert Waffling_  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  
_by Emeric Switch_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_  
_by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_by Newt Scamander_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_  
_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**_  
_**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**_

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**_  
_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_  
_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

We stood their for a moment reading their lists and then we walked inside and sat down in the Parlor Room waiting for our parents to join us. While we were outside Narcissa fire-called my parents at their Dentistry letting them know Draco and Hermoine got their letters. They were closing the practice for the day and going with everyone to Diagon Alley.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!: Diagon Alley

"You excited Draco?" I asked as I plopped down on to the couch. Draco plopped down next to me.

" Excited about Hogwarts? Yes! Diagon Alley? Hermoine we've been going there every year since we were 8." Draco said as he fixed his robes. Our parents walked in and Narcissa sarted up the Floo.

"You ready Draco? Hermoine?" Lucius said as he gestured for the kids to go first.

"Together Hermoine?" Draco said reaching for my hand. I walked into the fireplace and we both grabbed Floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!" We both in unison. We walked out and waited for our parents. Our parents walked out and we picked up all of our books at Flourish and Blotts, our robes, hat, gloves, and our winter cloak's at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and our couldron's at Potage's Cauldron Shop. We baught all of our odd's and end's and made our way to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Draco and I walked in by ourselves. Lucius said a Witch or Wizard getting their wand is a personal matter and should be taken seriuosly.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermoine Granger." I heard a man say but we couldn't see anyone else in the shop besides us. We stood there for a minute and a man flew forward on a ladder.

"Hello there, Olivander at your service." Mr. Ollivander said with a smile.

"Hello Sir. We require wands." Draco said as he extended a hand. Ollivander shook Draco's hand and set two long rectangular boxes on his counter.

"Mr. Malfoy, If you could please give this wand a try?" Mr. Ollivander said as he handed Draco a wand. Draco took a hold of the wand and waved it around. A gold auror appeared around Draco and Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"10", Hawthorn, with unicorn hair. A very respectable wand Mr. Malfoy." Mr Ollivander took the wand and placed it in the case and rang Draco up and then handed Draco the box. Mr. Ollivander took out the sencond want that was on his counter and handed it to me.

"Ms. Granger, If you could please give this a try?" Mr. Ollivander said as he handed me the want. I felt my body warm and a tingling sensation went through my body.

"10¾", Vine, and dragon heartstring. A very powerful wand Ms. Granger treat it carefully!" Mr. Ollivander said with interest.

"Sir, Is something wrong?" I asked Mr. Ollivander. He straightened up and started putting my wand back into the box and ringing my up.

"Ms. Granger, I don't be to sound disrespectful by any means. But, it is very rare for a Muggle-Born Witch to be linked to such a power wand. Wands that have Dragon Heartstring as their core reject Mubble-Born witches as their masters. Are you sure your Muggle-Born Ma'am?" Mr. Ollivander said as he finished ringin me up.

"I don't think so Sir." I asked and handed him the exact amount for my wand.

"Mr. Ollivander it's very nice to meet you. We must get going our parents are waiting for us." Draco said as he shook Mr. Ollivander's hand and walked out.

"Thank you, Sir." I said as a gave Mr. Ollivander a smile. I walked out following shortly behind Draco.

"Mother, Hermoine got a wand that as Dragon Heartstring as the core? Mr. Ollivander said it's rare for a Muggle-Born Witch to require the wand cause it usually rejects Muggle-Born's as their master." I heard Draco ask his parents.

"Hermoine, You got a Dragon Heartstring core for your wand? Let me see it." Lucius said as I quickly took my wand out of my bags and handed it over to Lucius.

"Father's wand has the same core as your's so he'll be able to sense the magical core of the wand." Draco said as he took a handful of my bangs.

"It's alliegence to you is undeniable. Draco, Mr. Ollivander is right. Though it is very rare that a Muggle-Born to require such a powerful wand it is not unheard of. Dragon Heartstring wands usually deny anoyone who's blood purity is below a Pure-Blood." Lucius said. He would tell me a couple years later that he was very proud of me and knew I was more powerful than any other Witch or Wizard he's ever known.

"Let's go home shall we?" Narcissa said as she started to escort us towards the Floo Point. We all Floo'd to Malfoy Manor and had dinner. We would be leaving for Hogwarts in a week. Time flew by and Draco and I were all ready to leave by 8:00am awaiting patiently for our parents. We sat in the living room and read all of our books that we had for the school year. At 10:00am our parents rushed in and told us to grab our stuff and that we were leaving right away. We drove to King's Cross Station. We all were standing on Platform 9 3/4 waiting for the train to open.

"Draco, I really hope you don't get into Slytherin. But whichever house your sorted into we'll be proud." Narcissa said giving her son a hug goodbye.

"Except Hufflepuff son." Lucius said earning a smack from his wife.

"Tonk's was in Hufflepuff you madman."Narcissa said as she straightened back up and fixed Draco's hair.

"Hermoine, Be good and keep and eye on Draco for us. I want you guy's to send us letters after you get sorted to let us know which house you've been sorted into. Whichever one is it will gain two powerful wizards." Narcissa said as she gave me a hug.

"Sweatheart, You know we'll be happy whichever house you get sorted into. Just have fun. learn, and have some adventures." Hector said to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes dear, Just have fun and stick by Draco. Draco keep an eye on our daughter." Jean said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged Draco goodbye.

Our father's put our trunks on the train and we boarded waving goodbye one last time. Draco walked in first and took a compartment near the back of the train. I follweed shortly after running into Pansy. I grabbed her arm and guided her into the compartment where Draco and Blaise were already sitting.

"Hello Boy's! Excited!" Pansy said plopping down across from Blaise.

"Very, Seen any interesting people we could be friends with?" Draco said as he grabbed his bag and placed it in the above holding shelves.

"I met Ron Wealsey earlier. I was talking to him before Hermoine grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way back here. He was rather cute." Pansy finished with a smile ear to ear.

"Wealsey, Ah! My father was close to Arthur Weasley during the war. He's a good man. Ron would be a good addition to our group. Why don't you go get him Pansy? He can come share a compartment with us." Draco said sitting down next to me when Pansy got up and leaving the compartment. Pansy came back a couple minutes later and sat down next to Blaise.

"They are coming. They just had to grab their bags." Pansy said as she fixed her hair and checked her clotes.

"They? Who's They? I thought you said Ron?" I asked asked two boys open the doors to the compartment.

"Ronald Weasley. It's nice to meet you all." Ron said as he sat down next to Pansy. Draco put his hand out a shook Ron's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ron, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said as he grabbed my hand. He looked to other boy waiting for an introdution.

"This is Harry Potter!" Ron said and Harry sat down next to me.

"Harry as in The Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Blaise said as he looked like he'd seen a movie star.

"Yes, He even has the scar. Show them Harry." Ron said. Harry picked up his bangs and everyone was in awe.

" Anything off the Trolly Dears?" Came a lady's voice from the hallway. Draco and I looked at each other then dipped into our pockets and pulled out our money.

"We'll take the lot!" We said together and handed the lady our money. She pulled everything off the cart and handed it to us. The rest of the train ride was everyone eatiing,and laughing.

"We better put our robes on, I expect we'll be arriving soon!" I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the compartment. Pansy followed me shortly after.

While I was waiting for Pansy to get out of the lavatory I met Lavender Brown, and Neville Longbottom. Lavender was helping him look for his toad Trevor who escaped their compartment. Pansy exited the lou and we made our way back to the compartment. All the boys had their robes on and were playing Exploding Snaps except Harry he was just watching in amazement. As we all started to exit the train we followed Harry to a Tall Man and stopped.

" Hello Hagrid!" Harry said when he reached Hagrid

" Firs' years! Firs years over here! All right there Harry?!" Hagrid said bending down giving Harry a hug.

"C'mon, Follow me, anymore more firs' years? Mind your step, now! Firs' years follow me" Hagrid said motioning the first years to follow him.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid said as he yelled over his shoulder, " jus' round this bend here." Hargrid finished. When they turned around and went past the huge mountain egde they saw a tall castle, with many turrets and towers. With a sky full of stars.

"No more'n four to a baot!" Hagrid called, pointing to all the boats in the lake. Harry, Ron, Pansy and Lavender got into one boat. Draco, Blaise, Neville, and I went into another boat.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted, who sat in a boat by himself, " Right then, FORWARD!"

Eeveryone was in awe as they made their way towards the castle. We went through a tunnel and appeared in an underground harbour. Everyone got out of the boats and shuffled into the long pathway and awaited for Hagrid. We all followed Hagrid to the giant castle doors. Hagrid knocked three times adn waited.

The doors opened and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She ushered everyone onto the main staircase and waited for everyone to file in.

" I am Professor McGonagall, I am Head of the Gryffindor House. When we enter the great hall you will be sorted into your houses. While your here your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room. There four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw and Slytherin. While you are sat Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule-breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year a House Cup will be awarded to whichever house earns the most house points. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor McGonagall said as she gracefully walked in the Great Hall.

All the students talked umognst themselves and wiated till the Professor came back into the hall. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Neville, Ron and I talked between ourselves. A couple students attempted to great us but them backed away. We met a couple of other students while waiting. Millicent Bulstrode and Dean Thomas. Draco took a liking to both so they stayed and chatted with us untill Professor McGonagall came back.

"Sorting Ceremony is ready." McGonagall said as she motioned for the students to follow her. The Professor stopped as she reached the doors.

"Form a single file line and follow me" McGonagall said as she opened the doors and walked to the front of the Great Hall. All the students made their way to the from and spread out along the steps. Professor McGonagal grabbed a old pointy hat and placed it upon a stool. It started to sing:

**_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_**

**_But don't judge on what you see,_**

**_I'll eat myself if you can find_**

**_A smarter hat than me._**

**_You can keep your bowlers black,_**

**_Your top hats sleek and tall,_**

**_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_**

**_And I can cap them all._**

**_There's nothing hidden in your head_**

**_The Sorting Hat can't see,_**

**_So try me on and I will tell you_**

**_Where you ought to be._**

**_You might belong in Gryffindor,_**

**_Where dwell the brave at heart,_**

**_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_**

**_Set Gryffindors apart;_**

**_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_**

**_Where they are just and loyal,_**

**_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_**

**_And unafraid of toil;_**

**_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_**

**_if you've a ready mind,_**

**_Where those of wit and learning,_**

**_Will always find their kind;_**

**_Or perhaps in Slytherin_**

**_You'll make your real friends,_**

**_Those cunning folks use any means_**

**_To achieve their ends._**

**_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_**

**_And don't get in a flap!_**

**_You're in safe hands_**

**_(though I have none)_**

**_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_**

Everyone clapped when the Sorting Hat finished his song. The sorting hat bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on your head and be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall said stepping forward and holding a long roll of parchment.

"Abbott, Hannah!" McGonagall said. A girl with blonde pigtails walked forward and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Everyone waited for an answer.

"Hufflepuff!" Shouted the hat. Hannah walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat table and was greeting by everyone else sitting at the table. Susan Bones, Megan Jones, Earnie Macmillian, Wayne Hopkins, Justin Finch-Fletchley also joined Hannah in Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry!"

" Ravenclaw!" Shouted the hat again. Terry stood up with a smile on his face and walked over to his table and everyone was clapping. Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurt, Micheal Corner, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein, Lisa Turpin, Morag McDougal, and Stephen Cornfoot also got sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender!" A girl walked up with long blonde curly hair. Harry stared at her and had a smile on his face.

"Gryffindor!" The whole house stood and clapped.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" she quickly became a Slytherin and walked over and sat down.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Draco let go of my hand and walked up and sat on the stool. I knew he was scared he didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin but he knew it was a far shot. Not Slytherin Please!

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Draco stood up and tried to smile at me. I knew he was sad. He took a seat across from Millicent. Pansy, Blaise, along with Vincent Crabbe, Tracey Davis, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, and Theodore Nott were also sorted into Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry!" Harry sat on the stool for a long time as if he were having a conversation with The Sorting Hat.

"Gryffindor!" The whole house stood and clapped. Ron, Neville, along with Pavarti Patil, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas were also sorted into Gryffindor. I felt my nerves getting to me as I was the last student called.

"Granger, Hermoine!" I walked towards the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagal placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

_Hello Hermoine._

_Hello._

_Very Intelligent I see._

_Draco Please!_

_Loyal to the bone._

_Draco Please!_

_But Draco is in Slytherin. _

_You would not fit in Slytherin. _

_Ravenclaw would fit you best._

_Please._

_Draco asked to be sorted into Gryffindor and now I know why._

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted. I got up and looked over to Draco we both had sadness in our eyes. I went and sat inbetween Ron and Harry across from Lavender and Neville. Headmaster Dumbledore said a few words and the feast began. Harry, Ron, Neville and I waited outside the Great Hall for Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. We all said our good night's and followed our respected prefects to our dormitories. We followed Percy along the long corridor and in the portrait sat a very large lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She said.

"Caput Draconis." said Percy, and the portrait swung open leading them to a large common room. There were arm chairs, couches, tables, nice red curtains.

"Girls dormitory upstairs to you left, Boy up on your right." Percy said as he pointed to the spiral staircase in the far west corner of the room. I was sharing a room with Lavender and Parvarti. Where Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus shared a room. I put all my things away and brought out a piece of parchment and started writing a letter to Draco.

_Draco,_

_I miss you terribly. I wish we were sorted into the same house. The Sorting Hat told me that you asked him to be sorted into Gryffindor? The Sorting Hat almost put me in Ravenclaw but said I showed great courage and bravery. Please write back soon._

_Hermoine_

I used Lavender's owl and told him to give it to Draco Malfoy and that he was located in the Dungeon's. Lavender's owl flew away and I started getting ready for bed. About 10 minutes later I heard a tap on our window. I let Lavender's owl in and fed him a treat. I layed down on bed and opened the letter from Draco.

_Hermoine,_

_I miss you too. I asked The Sorting Hat to sort me into Gryffindor because I knew that you would be sorted into Gryffindor. Meet me tomorrow before breakfast? We'll all eat together tomorrow. Can't wait to see you._

_Draco_

I fell asleep dreaming about breakfast in the morning and all the classes we'd be having.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Real Story!: Chapter 7!**

"Mum, I'm tired!" Gemini said and she dropped her head on Severus's shoulder. I looked around and everyone seemed quite tired.

"Gem? Do you think we could all stay your place for the weekend?" Draco asked as he stood up and stretched.

"If the children don't mind sharing room's." I answered as Fred stood up and starting handing everyone their cloaks.

"Luna, We'll have to go get Alice, Andromeda and Cealum. We can also bring Bill and Lavender back with us. They should be alright by now, It is 2am. We can't leave the kids with Narcissa all weekend they would kill her." Hermoine said as she grabbed Luna's cloak and handed it to her. She then grabbed her own cloak.

"Love you Darling! Be safe please!" Draco said as he gave Hermoine a kiss.

" Love you too Draco!" Hermoine said as she slid her cloak on and walked towards the fire-place.

"Love you Sweetheart!" Neville said as he stood up giving Luna a kiss.

"Love you too Nev. We won't be long so quit your worrying." Luna said as she followed Hermoine through the Floo.

Everyone followed Fred and I to our House. A little chit-chat here and there between everyone. When we arrived a performed a charm to extend the inside of our house to allow a few more bedroom. Well walked in and the boy's went upstairs with Lucius and Arthur to their room. All the girl went to Bellatrix's room and awaited for her arrival home. I sent a letter to her school telling them her arrival home was extremely important and that we would sen her back Monday morning before class.

There was a knock on the door and I went to go answer it. When I opened it a saw a very tall women with long blonde curly hair. I knew exactly who it was and wrapped my arms around her immediately.

"LAVENDER!" I screamed. Harry shot up and ran to the door.

"Love, Are you okay?" Harry said as he grabbed Lavender and kissed her.

"Harry dear, I'm alight. Severus watched us from above making sure we were safe."Lavender said as let everyone else enter the house. In walked Hermoine, Luna, and Severus.

"Severus, It's been too long." I said as I walked forward and gave the man a hug.

"Hello Gemini, Fred treating you good I hope?" Severus said as a stared at Fred who was standing by the fireplace. After my parents died Severus took care of me helping my Aunt. She was getting very old and couldn't do much anymore. Severus walked me down the aisle the day of my wedding and gave me away.

"I treat her like a queen, Old man!" Fred said walking up and giving Severus a hug and let him through to say hello to everyone else. Just then 2 girls and 1 boy walked in.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Cealum Lucius Malfoy, this is Alice Marie Longbottom and Andromeda Lily Potter." Cealum said as he gave me a hug. Cealum was about 6'2", Short Curly blonde hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and pale milky skin.

"Hello Ma'am, It's nice to meet you." Andromeda walked forward and hagged me. Andromeda is about 5'11", Long curly blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She looks much like her twin but with blonde hair. She walked forward and gave her Father a hug.

"Ma'am it's an extreme pleasure." Alice said as she curtsied and walked over to her father. She was her mother's daughter. Alice was about 5'11", Long straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Hello Gem, It's been too long!" Bill Weasley said as he picked me up of the floor and gave my a hug.

"Hello William!" I said as he put me back down on the ground.

"You know I hate it when you call me by my full name, Gemini!" Bill said as he walked over to Fluer and kissed her cheek.

"Children, Come down stairs!" Harry screamed up the stairs. Almost instantly it sounded like a herd of cattle was running through my house and all the kids were in the Great Room. Everyone was greeting their family. I looked over and saw my boys hugging Andromeda and Alice and thought to myself that this is going to be a long weekend.

"Hello Mum!" Bellatrix said as she opened the front door and walked in and dropped her luggage down and looked up. Before I knew it Cealum had Bellatrix up against the wall.

"AAAAAHHHHH! MUM, DAD?" Bellatrix screamed. Draco ran forward and grabbed Cealum off of Bellatrix. A bite mark was visible on her neck.

"Draco, What are you playing at?" Fred said as we rushed over to our daughter.

"Draco? Is Cealum a Veela?" Severus said coming out from behind the crowd.

"It's impossible, Severus. There are no Veela's in our family." Draco said holding down his son who was growling at Fred.

"Your father was a Veela Draco." Harry said as he walked over and examined the bite mark trying to heal it.

"The bit mark wont leave her skin until they finish the mating ritual." Severus said as he walked over to Cealum and poured a Calming drought down his throat.

"Harry, What do you mean my father was a Veela?" Draco asked as he looked at Harry for answers.

"Severus? May I?" Harry asked as he looked over to Severus and he nodded.

"Might as well, Before Fred kills Cealum." Severus said standing up and helping Draco pick Cealum up from the floor.

"Your father was a Veela Draco. He died protecting his mate in the Final battle. He jumped in front of Severus to protect him. Lucius can not live if his mate dies. So his Veela side in him rushed over to Severus, Protecting him with his life." Harry finished getting confused glances from everyone in the room besides Severus.

"When Severus and Lucius were in school, Lucius found out he was his mate. When Lucius told your mother she was devastated but understood and let your father go. She couldn't bare to seem him unhappy. When Lucius told Severus everything and that he was his mate, Severus ran away and did not talk to you father for weeks. He was in love with my mother. So when the Battle came to head and my mother died Severus knew that he could never love anyone the way he loved her. He went to your father and told him that he couldn't be his mate as a lover, but could be his mate as a friend. Whatever Lucius needed to survive, that Severus would be there to help him." Harry finished. Everyone in the room was crying even the children

"Severus? My mother?" Draco said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Your father a year later told your mother everything and said she'd be there for him no matter what. Two years later they got married and then had you." Severus said as his memories of Lily played through his mind.

"So if Cealum is a Veela, Then that mean's that Bellatrix is his mate?" Fred asked rubbing his head.

"Yes, even though Cealum unwillingly marked Bellatrix it was inevitable. A male - male Veela pairings are less common than male - female pairings. So when a male - male pairing come's to light they usually just stay close friends so the Veela doesn't die, Because it is uncommon for male pregnancies. For a male - female Veela pairing however, they were always going to end up together or both would die before their 21st birthday from a broken heart." Severus finished.

"So what happens now?" I asked. I've never heard of Veela's so i was absolutely curious.

"Because Cealum marked Bellatrix, they have two weeks to complete the mating ritual which will result in her getting pregnant. Then they will get married in a Veela Mating Ritual the next day. If none of these things happen they will both die." Severus finished worried how Fred would take it.

"Their only 15, Severus?" Fred said as he went and sat down on a chair near Draco.

"Veela's know no age Fred. I'm sorry!" Harry said stepping in.

"They'll have to be in constant contact until they mate, Gemini." Harry told me as he walked over to check Severus who was still crying.

"I'll make a separate bedroom for them, Severus." I said as I looked over at Fred and saw the anger in his eyes.

"Children can you all go back to your room's? Show Andromeda and Alice were they'll be staying. Bella and Cealum please follow me." I said as I gestured them to follow me. Cealum grabbed Bellatrix's bags and followed me to the back of the house. I grabbed a tent and cast an Undetectable Extension Charm, then guided them inside. I walked back in to the house and everyone was gathered around the fire-place and Harry was opening a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Gem, come join us. We have a lot to still talk about." Harry said as he moved next to Lavender so I could sit next to Fred.


End file.
